Summers of Rachel
by Shan2theWow
Summary: Jean and Scott deserve their "happy ending" so here's my version of their family from Rachel's perspective. This story has been in my head for years, and I'm finally writing it down. Enjoy. I do NOT own any of these characters. I just love Jott and the idea of their family. :o)
1. Rachel Summers

" _No I don't think so, he said, and I quote, 'You really think she'll like Olive Garden and going to see Fantastic Beasts?' I'm telling you Annie, he's excited."_

" _You sure, Ray? Ugh, what do I wear?"_

" _You two have been friends for years, why are you both so nervous? Tell you what, want to borrow my green dress? The one with the lace at the bottom?"_

" _But that's your lucky dress! Are you..."_

" _I apologize for the interruption of what seems to be a very important conversation, but how about you two try and focus on the lecture? Huh?"_

My eyes had been on my own notes, but Annie and I quickly glance at each other, across the room, before guiltily looking up at the projector.

The screen reads: **Mitochondria** and has a diagram of cells dividing.

" _Rachel, see me after class."_

I attempt to slink down on my stool, but it's a bit hard without causing myself to fall off it.

I know no one else in class is aware of what just went on, and the lecture didn't even stop for the whole exchange, but I'm in trouble, again. I manage to scribble down a few notes, but mostly I just wait for my doom.

Once Dr. Grey excuses our class, I slowly make my way to the front of the room. Annie passes me and gives me a sympathetic smile, and lets me know in her mind that she'll wait for me in the hall. I nod once, and go to stand in front of the desk.

Dr. Grey shuffles a few papers before looking up at me and raises an eyebrow. I know I'm supposed to say something, but I tend to get myself in more trouble, so I'm trying to think of a safe way to start the conversation, when Dr. Grey cuts in, "This is the third time in a week, Rachel."

I know I have a guilty look on my face, especially as her eyebrow raises back up and her eyes hold mine. I'm the first to look away, as I say, "but it's the first time in your class..." I trail off.

"Really? That's how you want to go about this?" When I don't respond, she continues, "Fine. Yes, the first time in my class and I'm trying to decide if you are daring or just plain dumb."

My snarky side sneaks out a bit and I say, "you know, I choose to see it as multitasking. Both practicing my powers and learning." I smile at her, but her stern expression doesn't waiver.

"Hmmm, I don't remember any mention of cell division in that conversation. Simply, dating and clothing ideas."

"As I recall, I'm pretty sure I was taught that it's rude to listen in on others conversations."

I now raise an eyebrow at her, and her expression softens slightly. "And I'm pretty sure it's more rude to distract your classmates." She gives me a tight smile, before continuing "You have detention for a week."

"Mom!" I both gasped and groaned out.

"Don't 'mom' me. If you didn't learn after the first two warnings, I can't let this slide. Especially since you tried to get by with it in both of your parent's classes. Really, Rachel? You really thought that was a good idea?" Her tone is questioning, but serious.

I shrug, "I don't know how dad caught me."

That earns me an unimpressed look. "From what I recall, he caught you because there's nothing remotely humorous about a physics lesson on kinetic energy, and yet you and Ryan couldn't stop laughing the whole class."

My response is another shrug.

"I'm serious Rachel. No more Telepathic conversations during class. Got it? Or you're grounded."

I feel my jaw drop at that, "Now you're mixing your teaching duties with your parenting ones?"

"Oh no, you get caught again I'll ensure you get a months' worth of detention as well."

I stop myself from rolling my eyes, and finally look at her. My mom is standing with her arms crossed and is giving me a no nonsense look. _"Got it?"_ She asks into my head.

Taking a deep breath, I verbally reply with, "got it."

"Good." She says dropping her arms. As she turns back to her desk, she says "You can start your detention after your lit class."

Knowing the conversation is over, I turn and stop by my seat. I shove my notebook into my backpack and as I shrug it onto my shoulder, mom says, "and tell Annie I vote for the green dress, too." I look back at her to see her smiling at me, so flash her a smile in return, and head out.

* * *

 **Hello! Hello! Thanks for stopping by. Okay, so I'll be honest - Jean Grey is my favorite character and, well, her character gets jipped in the movies. Plus, Famke... She's amazing! I was so relieved when Logan changed the past in Days of Future Past. I've been a Jott fan from the beginning and so here I am; writing a story about the Summer's family from Rachel's perspective. This is just a preview. I promise the following Chapters will be longer. :o)**


	2. Just Dizzy

"No, dad, I'm telling you! We HAVE to check out the Ferrari Novitec F12 Berlinetta. It has a high quality exhaust systems available in the ultra-lightweight material. I was reading that to maximize driving performance, they changed the suspension components and added tailor made wheel and tire combinations to help provide maximum contact with the road. Plus, the finishes on the interior are flawless with that orange stitching."

Nates comment on the interior earned an eye roll from our mom and I small smile from myself. For a kid who's still two years away from driving, he's obsessed with cars. It's very annoying, but gives him and our dad something to bond over.

"Alright, alright, we'll we can try to check one out on Sunday, but let's pause the car talk, bud, we're boring the ladies."

Nate's brown eyes, the same eyes as our mom, lit up at that promise, and he dug back into his fried rice. We were at Mom's favorite Thai place for our monthly Friday night family dinner, or as Nate and I call them, 'Famday' night dinners. I know, dumb, but we coined the term when we were like 5 and 7.

"Let's move onto school updates." Dad continued.

Through a mouth full of rice Nate started, "ah got a Fee lus on my Trig est!"

"Nathan!" Mom scolded.

He simply shrugged and shoved yet another bite of food into his mouth. Dad shook his head, and turned to look at me.

I was moving my fork around through my Phad Thai, and let out a small sigh. "Got an A- on my essay for Hamlet. Professor X and I are going to review a few things on it come Monday. Did well on my Pre-calc quiz, so I'm feeling confident for my exam on Wednesday. Mom gave me detention. Storm said that mine, Ryan, Lillie, Frazier and Annie's group get to move on to the next level in the dan…."

"Wait, why did you give Rachel detention?" Dad cut in, turning to mom.

"How about you ask your daughter." Mom responded, giving me a hard look.

Dad looked to me and I quickly looked back to my soup. "Uh, she gave me a week's detention for talking in class."

"Rachel." Came mom's stern voice.

I let out sigh, "Okay, she gave me detention for telecommunicating with Annie during her lecture."

"Seriously, Ray?" Asked dad, in an unimpressed voice. "That's what? The third time? And why on earth would you do it during your mom's class? I love you, but that's just stupid." There was a hint of amusement in his voice, but when I looked up, both were sporting annoyed, angry, expressions.

Nathan had grabbed the last of the spring rolls, and was appearing to be very interested in the table, clearly trying to stay out of the conversation.

Annoyed at being called both dumb and stupid by my parents, my agitation cut in. "What I don't get is why I'm the only one in trouble. Ryan got off warning free in your class, and Annie was caught twice, too."

This remark earned me a 'really?' look from both of them.

"First off," mom replied, "Neither of us called you dumb or stupid."

I instantly threw up my mental shields, even more annoyed now. "We were referring to your poor judgement of using your powers during our classes as a dumb and stupid choice. Not you. And second, neither Ryan or Annie are Telepathic. Only you are. Meaning, you were carrying the conversation. Not them."

I rolled my eyes at that and muttered "whatever" under my breath. However, it was a bad choice.

"Would you like to add grounded to your punishment?" Dad asked in an irritated voice. Apparently, I wasn't taking this conversation seriously enough for them.

My gray eyes, the eyes I'd apparently inherited from my dad, according to my grandma since I've never seen his eye color, snapped up to them. I clinched my jaw, and tried to calmly say, "It won't happen again."

Wanting to be done with both the conversation and the lecture, I started eating my Phad thai and refused to look up. My parents let it slide and went back to talking to Nate, who had finished his food, the spring rolls, and was now attempting to steal mom's green curry.

* * *

The rest of dinner had passed normally, and we'd just pulled back up to the manor. As soon as the car was parked, Nathan was throwing off his seat belt.

"Hey, slow down, bud." Mom cut in before he could throw open his door, too. "Dad and I are planning to watch a movie if you'd like to join?"

"Nah, Tanner and I are going to work on our robot." Was his response, as his door opened and he ran back towards the door to the school.

I had just placed my hand on my own door handle, when mom said, "Ray, wait. We'd like to talk to you."

I bit my lip, and let go of the handle. After hearing the clicks of their seat belts, I looked up to see them both watching at me.

"Yeah?" I questioned, not liking the silence.

"Sweetheart."

I swallowed hard. When mom started a conversation with 'sweetheart' it was never a good sign.

Mom let out a sigh, before continuing. "Look, we get it. It's hard having your parents as your teachers."

I furrowed my brow at this, but didn't say anything as she continued, "Dad and I might have been a little hard on you, but you have to agree, you made a bad choice. Well, a bad choice 3 times."

There was silence in the car, so I quickly looked at both of them, nodded, and said, "You're right. Sorry. May I go now?"

"No, you know that's not how this works. We're talking about this."

"About what?" I groaned out at her.

I knew I was acting like a child. Whining and complaining, but I could stop it.

"About whatever it is that has you constantly talking during class, using your powers when you know it's not allowed-"

"Ma, there's nothing going on!" I said, cutting her off.

They both looked at me surprised by the outburst. "sorry… Ugh, why does it matter? You basically read my mind whenever you want to know what it going on anyways." I said, looking at mom.

"Parts, yes. But Sweetie, I don't live to read your thoughts. I really do try to give you privacy."

I gave her a skeptical look and sighed again, then decided to speak my mind. They weren't going to let me go until I did, anyways.

"I love you two, I really do, but it's not fair. Everything, and I mean everything, that Nate and I do is reported back to you."

Neither made to comment so I continued, "For example, instead of telling me off in German, Kirk went to you about me and Annie telecommunicating. Any other student he would have given them lines to write out. And I know that Storm conferred with both of you before announcing that my team gets to move onto the next danger room level, even though she's the leader of my team. I can't fail a quiz without you already knowing before I tell you and any trouble I get in…" I huffed another breath, "I don't get to be a normal kid. Mutants aside, I should feel normal at school, this school, and I don't."

I paused taking a deep breath. "I love it here, and I have loved growing up here, but sometimes I hate that our personal lives are here, too. All the other kids get breaks from their parents. Their home life is at home and their school life is here. They are treated like regular students." Shrugging I said, "Nate and I are treated as Dr. Grey and Mr. Summer's kids. It gets old."

I looked back to them and sincerely said "I'm sorry for using my powers in class and for distracting Ryan and Annie. I'm also sorry for my crappy attitude lately, I'm not sure what's up with me, I'm just off. I can't make any promises, but I'll try not to let it happen again…"

Mom gave me a small, sad, smile and after a moment dad said, "We love you and your brother very much, and we are so proud of how you're growing up. You're a good kid, and really, if using your powers in class is our biggest issue, we'll take it. But if it does happen again, there will be grounding and further consequences, got it?"

I nodded as he continued, "You also have to realize, any other student would have received detention after the second warning, you got off twice. Your burden also works in your favor."

There was silence again as they both lovingly looked at me. "Yeah, yeah…" I said rolling my eyes. "Love you, too" I said sarcastically. "can this love fest be over?"

They both chuckled slightly. "You want to watch a movie with us?" Mom asked, turning to open her door.

"Sure, at least until Annie gets back. I need hear about the date."

With that we got out of the car and headed in. My parents holding hands, and my dad wrapping his arm around my shoulders. My parents are annoying, but I'm glad they're mine (most of the time.)

* * *

"Come on, we can do one more lap!" Annie challenged. We were on our usual morning run before classes, but today I just wasn't feeling it. I was slow, lethargic, couldn't get my breathing down, and I was pretty sure I was feeling the onset of a headache.

"I think I'm done." I gasped out between breaths.

"Fine, at least run to the back with me."

We kept a slow jog around to the back of the school, and slowed to a walk as we neared the basketball court.

My lungs were on fire as if we'd done sprints, instead of a simple run, and I could feel bile in the back of my throat.

"Ray, wanna join?!" Nate yelled at me, and I looked up to see him and some kids playing a bball game. I shook my head in his direction, since I didn't have the air to yell back.

I bent forward to touch my toes, and then reached my arms above my head, trying to allow more oxygen into my system. I rested my hands on the back of my head, and just as I went to take a step forward, a sharp pain shot through my head from the front to the back, and my legs gave out. I landed hard on my knees, and an "oof" escaped my lips.

"Rachel?" Came Annie's worried voice followed a couple seconds by Nate telepathically asking me _"Hey, are you okay?"_ As him and few buddies ran over to us.

As I was shaking my head to clear it, Nate slowly helped me up. "Yeah, I'm okay. Dizzy spell." I responded, and blinked a few times as the pain in my head started to subside. "I think I'm just dehydrated or something."

I forced myself to steadily walk towards the manor. "Should I go get your mom?" Annie asked.

"No!" I snapped out. Clearing my throat, I continued, "No, really, I'm fine. There's a faculty meeting this morning anyways. No point in interrupting. I'm good, guys, really."

As I walked away I said telepathically to Nate, _"Don't go telling on me. I'm fine."_

He instantly responded with, _"You don't look fine, but whatever. You do you."_

Both Nathan I are pretty open and honest with our parents. It's kind of hard not to be with a telepathic mother, but even still, we never really feel a need to hide things. However, Nate tells them everything which I find a bit odd. He's such a rule follower and says whatever he thinks or feels. He's sincere about it, but it's still weird since he's a 14-year-old boy. Mom often refers to him as her 'Little gossip buddy." Out of the two of us, I'm the more private, rebellious, one.

Deciding that's simply what it was, a dizzy spell that had occurred, I headed off to chug some water and then shower. My first class was in an hour and I needed to get ready.

By the time, I'd reached the kitchen, I'd even forgotten about the episode because Annie and I were now discussing if we could convince our parents to let us go to a Beyoncé concert that had been announced to be in D.C. in about two months. We'd have to pitch the idea carefully.

* * *

 **Thanks for the reviews! It's fun to know that there are people out there still interested in x-men and this story line. Hope you had a good weekend and cheers to a new week!**


	3. Run

"Do you think we need to write out number 5 for the questions Professor X gave us?" Annie asks from her bed, in our room.

I turn away from my desk and rummage in my messenger bag for my literature homework. Looking it over, I ask "Uh, the one about our thoughts on the motives behind the murder? Yeah, I wrote like two pages on it." I say, shrugging, and shoved the folder back in my bag. Then return to my Pre-calc studying. If I get at least a B+ on this exam I won't have to take our final, so I'm pretty motivated to do well.

"Ugh, this is dumb." Annie continues from behind me. "I have no idea why Brutus killed Caesar!"

I laugh at my desk. Annie hates reading, and literature, and, well, anything related to those two areas. I skim through her thoughts and it becomes clear that she really doesn't have any ideas about the reading, other than distaste for the assignment.

Sighing, I say, "You can read what I wrote. Just make it original and remember to keep your mind blank when you turn it in. Oh, and, if he calls on you in class, you're on your own. I can't risk feeding you answers."

Annie instantly jumps up off her bed and grabs the folder I'd replaced back in my bag. "Thanks, Rachel! If you need help with your math homework just let me know." I chuckle again, we both know my math grade is also better than hers.

"And maybe skim the reading at least. We don't want to leave a trail as to where all your information came from."

Annie groans behind me and says in an amused, innocent, voice, "Ooor you could practice your power of projecting and just show me what you already read."

I turn and look at her, raising an eyebrow.

"Whoa, creepy. You totally look like your mom when you do that."

I glare in response. "I always look like my mom." I say, and throw my long, dark red, hair over my shoulder for emphasis. It's true, I inherited all my looks from my mother, except my eyes.

As Annie sits there with a pleading look, I can't keep the stern expression on my face and break out into a smile.

"Fine, sit back. It always makes you dizzy when we do this."

Annie's eyes light up with relief over not having to actually read anything and she settles back onto her bed, eyes closed, waiting for me to enter her mind.

I carefully think over the reading we were assigned, and decide to give her a spark notes version. Making a chronological list of the events, I lock in what I want her to know and slowly play it all in her head. Kind of like a screen teleprompter.

When I'm done Annie slowly opens her eyes. She has a slightly glazed look, but she blinks a few times and instantly grabs her laptop and starts typing. Deciding that my work is done, I stand up and head to the kitchen for a snack. Doing other people's homework is mentally exhausting and I decided I've earned ice cream.

* * *

I'm standing in the smaller, common area, kitchen, when Professor X rolls in with and boy about my age, and what looks to be his parents.

"And this is the kitchen you're free to use whenever. We keep it stalked with food, in case you prefer to prepare your own meals, instead of joining in the dining room. As you can see, we have ice cream."

I look down to the carton I'm holding in my hand. No one usually comes in here on a Monday evening so I didn't bother to grab a bowl. My cheeks burn slightly at being caught eating out of the carton.

"Rachel, this is Lane Anderson. He is a new student and will be joining us in the next week. Lane, this is Rachel Summers, a student here."

The boy, Lane, eyes me up and down and his eyes stop on the ice cream in my hand. "Peanut-butter cookie dream? Good choice." He says with a smile.

"Thanks," I say lamely. "Uh, welcome to the school and feel free to ask any questions."

"I'm glad you said that, Rachel." The professor cuts in. "Lane, here, will be in your classes and potentially joining your team. He starts class Wednesday and I was hoping you'd be willing to help him get acquainted?"

"Of c-course Professor." I manage to stammer out. I'm surprised that Lane is potentially eligible for my team. He must have a strong power already if the professor thinks that.

Lane gives me a smile and I can't help but latch onto his thoughts, but then instantly regret it. He apparently finds me attractive, and I can tell my cheeks now match my hair. Knowing the professor is also aware of Lane's thoughts, I quickly excuse myself, wanting to spare any further embarrassment. "See you Wednesday" I say, and duck out.

* * *

" _Run!" I scream, unable to hold my shield any longer. Ryan darts in front of me, and hurls something metal at the machine. Before it can get more than a few feet in the air, the Alien-machine- thing blasts it to pieces, causing metal to rain down on us._

 _I cover my face with my arms, as the small metal fragments tear up my skin and leather suit. The fire is closing in on us, trapping us to this part of the island. Annie is still unconscious, I don't know where Lillie is, and Frazier is still trying to hack into the machine from the jet._

 _It was supposed to be a simple mission. Get in, let Frazier get the technological Intel, and get out_ _ **.**_ _However, nothing has gone as planned and we ambushed the instant we attempted to land._

 _I try to raise a shield again, or at least throw an astral punch at the machine, but I'm drained and my powers are going everywhere but at the target._

" _I can't get it!" Screams Frazier over the intercom. "What do we do?!" There's panic in his voice._

" _Where is Lillie?" Asks Ryan, panting, as he too is drained of any power; his super strength not holding out._

" _I'll find her. Grab Annie and get back to the jet. Fraz, is it still flyable?" I say, trying to scan the area around us, while also keeping tabs on the machine._

" _Part of the panel is fried, but I can override it, and steer the craft myself, if you guys get back here soon."_

" _Ryan, go!" I yell, and start to run myself. Lillie had changed to her invisible form, attempting to sneak up on the machine, when we lost contact with her. I keep running around barriers and walls, trying to avoid the fire that's around us and debris; trying to pick up a signal from her. However, it not working because my powers are unable to project very far. I didn't bother to see if Ryan had followed my orders, and I'd just felt a wisp of Lillie, when a laser blast shoots the concrete wall in front of me. I manage to jump to the side, as the pieces fly everywhere._

 _I lay there for a second, breathing hard, and slowly roll to my side. Somehow, I get to my knees as the machine moves upon me. It's metal eye locking in on me and starts to glow red. I throw my hands up, just as the beam hits me. It's slowly pushing me back, but if I let my shield down, I'm dead. My arms are shaking as I'm slowly giving out, and I realize my efforts are causing the ground around me to rattle and I can hear objects crashing nearby._

 _Suddenly, I hear someone yelling my name. No, they're screaming it, but where is it coming from?_

* * *

My eyes snap open and a gasp down some breaths. My mom is sitting over me, her hand on my forehead. Slowly, I realize I'm in my room, in my bed, and that Annie is standing by the door, Nate beside her. I can see other students standing out in the hall, attempting to peer in.

The decorations from our walls are distributed around the room and nothing is where is should be. I slowly sit up and notice that I'm drenched in sweat. From the hall, I hear the professors voice, "Alright, back to bed, everyone. Goodnight."

Annie and Nate step aside to let him in and my dad is behind him.

Mom swipes her hand and a path clears to my bed, so he can roll over to us. Turning back to me, mom wipes my hair back from my sweaty face. "Are you okay?" She asks.

I'm still trying to process that I'm awake, and in my room, so I just look at her trying to comprehend what she just said.

"Annie, why don't you go bunk with Ms. Carter for the night?" The professor suggests, and I hear dad say something to Nate as well. They both give me a worried look, but reluctantly do as they're instructed.

I must look panicked because mom scoots closer saying over and over, "It's okay. It was just a dream," in a soothing voice.

The professor rolls to my bed and stops next to mom. "That was quiet a dream, Rachel." He says, with a faint smile, "but your mom still holds the record for disrupting the entire house."

Mom smiles next to me, but my brain is still a blur. "Can you speak?" The professor asks me, looking a little worried.

"My head" I start to say. My voice is broken and raspy, barely above a whisper. The sharp pain I'd felt this morning is back, and stronger than before.

Slowly, the fog in my head starts to clear and I'm not sure if it's my mom or the professor calming my mind, but I don't care.

"Here," comes moms voice and I realize she's handing me a glass of water. I attempt to grab it, but my hands are shaking so she helps me drink. After I swallow a could sips, I look around at my room. It's destroyed. Wall paper has been torn off, the contents of mine and Annie's closet are thrown everywhere, my bed is atleast two feet from where it should be, and my bedroom door is even cracked.

"What happened?" I ask, still taking in the room. "Or, I guess, what did I do?"

My mom, dad, and professor look around the room before mom starts to talk, "well, you had a rather vivid dream. Annie was trying to wake you up because everything in the room started to move about, the walls were shaking, but you managed to contain it to in here."

Mom looks at dad and then back to me, "I woke up and could sense your distress, but I couldn't get into your head. I ran here while dad went to get Charles." I look to the professor at this as does mom. "He was working on getting here just as I was. We couldn't penetrate your mind from outside the room because you had your shield up so I had to break the door to get in-" She pauses for a second before genitally saying, "you'd thrown Annie across the room and all the furniture was thrown about."

My eyes snap up in worry at this information.

"I threw her?" I manage to ask in a small voice.

"She's okay, just a little shaken." Mom tries to reassure me.

Another sharp spike of pain shoots through my head. The makes me close my eyes as I grab my temples; and causing me to I hiss in a breath.

"How long has that been happening?" Mom asks, concern in her voice.

Slowly, I look up just as I catch her and the professor exchange glances. "The first time was this morning. I thought it was just dehydration or something..."

Mom stands and looks around the room. She grabs a pair of my yoga pants and an oversized shirt that's Annie's from the floor. "Come on, let's get you to the med room."

I wrinkle my nose at this, "mom, I'm okay now. Like you said, it was just a dream."

Professor X cuts in, "I agree with your mom, some tests need to be ran to ensure everything is alright. That was some intense pain in your head, Rachel."

I look to the professor and back to my mom and realize that they've been having a telepathic conversation the entire time. I roll my eyes and regret it as it makes me a tad dizzy. Groaning, I swing my legs over the bed and attempt to stand, only to fall back down.

"Okay, that's my cue to step in." Says my dad, pushing up to the bed.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." I insist, trying to wave him off, but when it becomes clear my knees are not going to hold me, he reaches down and scoops me up.

"Dad, seriously?!" I basically shriek. "I'm am not a child. Put me down!" I demand. My voice is still very weak, but muster as much determination as I can. One of his arms is under my knees and the other behind my back, cradling me to him. He pays no attention to my protests and starts out of the room. I try to read all their thoughts, to see why they're so worried, but I'm apparently too tired because I'm only met with silence and the pounding pain of my own head.

"Enough, Rachel." Comes my mom's 'this-isn't-up-for-discussion' voice.

Deciding this is my fate, I giving in and relax my head against my dad's chest. For a dream, it felt so real. As if I'd really battled that machine thing.

I can hear mom and the professor following behind. "I'm going to check that Annie made it to Lillie's room and see that she is okay. Then I'll be down to meet you." Says Professor Xavier.

I bite my lip, as mom says something too quietly for me to hear.

Annie. I really hope Annie is okay. I need to apologize for this. I'm sure I terrified her.

* * *

We make it to the medic wing, and dad sets me on an exam bed. Both mom and dad are in their PJ's and mom is pulling her long, red, hair into a messy bun on her head and rolling up the sleeves of her sleep top. She's set the clothes she was carrying on the bed, and looks to dad. Realizing they're now discussing me I try to listen in, but mom shuts that down and I don't have the energy to push her shields.

I swing my legs back and forth over the edge of the bed, waiting since there's nothing else I can do. Once their conversation is done, dad kisses me on the temple and heads out.

"Where's he going?" I ask, looking up at mom.

She's come to stand in front of me. "He's going to help Charles get the students back in bed, and to check on your brother." My lips tighten into a line and I nod, feeling guilty that I disrupted everyone.

"Alright, let's get you changed." Mom says, patting my knee and reaching over to grab the shirt sitting next to me. I attempt to grab it from her insisting, "I can do it," but she ignores me and starts to grab the hem of my sweat drenched shirt.

"Mom!" I say, swatting her hands away. She pauses and raises her eyebrows at me. It's now that I become aware that I'm very cold and shaking slightly, so I ignore her and attempt to take off my own shirt. I manage to get one arm out, and the shirt stuck around my head, before another dizzy spell hits. "Whoa." I say as the room feels like it's turning on its axis.

"Okay, and now I'm doing it." Cuts in mom. I feel her body press against my shins, pinning me to the exam bed, as she guides the shirt the rest of the way off. I give up resisting, as she quickly pulls on the new shirt and then moves to grab my pants.

"I'll do it!" I insist again.

Mom backs up and rests her hands on either side of my thighs, pinning me between her. Looking me in the face, she has a stern, but gentle look on her face. "Ray, I birthed you, it's not like I haven't see it all before. Besides, I'm the house doctor."

I wrinkle my nose at her, "Yeah, but you're still my mom. Not happening." I jump down, and think my legs are going to hold for a second, but then gravity catches up. I start to fall, but mom catches me with her telekinesis. "You done being stubborn, now?" She asks.

I assess the situation, trying to figure a way around this, but eventually I admit defeat. "Fine," I huff out. Mom grabs the pants, and to my dismay, new underwear that I hadn't seen her grab, and quickly helps me change the rest of my clothes.

* * *

Later, I'm lying in the bed, dressed, and getting warmer. So far, my mom has taken my blood pressure, heart rate, shown endless flashlights in my eyes, asked me several questions, and drew some blood. Dad came in to check on me, and mom told him I was 'sassy as ever. This earned me a quick warning look, but he turned back to mom, kissed her and then said he was off to make coffee.

That caused the guilt to return knowing that my parents are exhausted too, because of me. Mom took three vials of blood into the medical lab and has returned to sit next to me on the bed. Sweeping hair from my face, again, she looks at me and asks, "How you feeling?"

I do a mental assessment of my body before saying, "My head feels fine now. Just tried." She eyes me trying to decide if I'm lying, so I ask, "Is Annie okay? Did I hurt her?"

I can't meet her eyes with my last question, so I fiddle with the edge of the blanket. "Rachel, look at me." She demands softly. After a second, reluctantly, I meet her gaze.

"Annie is fine. She was more worried about you. We all were."

"But our room-" I start to protest.

"-Can be fixed." She insists. "It was an accident. A dream. It happens, and everyone is okay. In the scheme of accidents in this house, it doesn't even make the top 10."

"Will you tell me about your accident, or dream, that Professor X referred too?"

The corners of her mouth turn up slightly, "that's a story for another time, my love."

"Why can't you just tell me now?" I ask, curious.

"Because, now, Missy, you are going to sleep. I have a few more tests I'd like to run, but that can wait. What you need is rest."

Dread settles in my gut, thinking about the dream I had. "I'm not tired," I say, as I sit up slightly.

Mom lets out a sigh, and then moves so that her back is against the metal head rest, and her legs are down my bed.

After settling herself, she reaches an arm out to me. I'm tempted to glare at her because I'm 16, dammit! But truth is, I'm tired and cuddling my mom sounds nice, so after a second, I scoot so that I can snuggle into her. Once I'm settled, she starts stroking my hair, and pulls me tight next to her, my head on her chest.

This moment reminds me of when I was little. Any time I was scared, I'd run and find my mom, snuggle into her until I could hear her heart beat and then I'd know I was safe. Thinking about those times makes me smile slightly, and I can feel my mom smiling, too, as I realize I now can hear her heart beating. It still steady, with calming beats.

A few moments later, I realize sleep is quickly setting in. I know it's not of my own doing, but my mom using her powers to shut my brain down. I want to object, but I'm too far gone and don't have the energy to resist; so, listening to her heart beat, I drift off into a deep and dreamless sleep.


	4. Stay in your Lane

Just as I'm pulling on my left, black, converse, just as Nate walks in to the med wing. "Whoa, you've already been cleared to go?" He asks, sounding genuinely surprised.

I chance a glace towards the lab, where mom and Uncle Hank are talking, and then go back to tying my shoe. "Yep."

Nate raises his eyebrows in surprise, but then pauses. "Wait, you're lying."

I give him a 'No duh' look, before returning to my feet. "Well, someone left my clothes and myself unattended, so I'm taking that as permission to leave. Anyways, I'm fine."

I really did feel fine. I managed to sleep like the dead all of Tuesday. I woke up last night, at a bit and chatted some, then went right back to sleep. When I awoke this morning, I was totally fine and other than a little hungry, I woke up feeling normal – No head pain or dizziness.

Nate looks over to where mom is and then back to me. He shakes his head but says nothing. After getting my shoe on, I stand and run my finger through my hair before pulling it back into a ponytail.

"Did you bring my backpack?" I ask Nate, looking expectantly at him, as if he's going to pull it out of thin air.

"Umm, no. I ran into Storm near your room and had to side track. Your door has been removed for repairs and I think they're trying to keep gawkers away still."

I huff out a frustrated breath, "Bro, you're telepathic. You make her see an empty hallway and walk past. Seriously, our powers are wasted on you."

I chance one more look towards mom and Uncle Hank. I'm relieved to see that they're hunched over something in the lab.

"Welp, I'm off to get my bag. I have a pre-calc exam to attend." Nathan gives me a disbelieving look.

"You're sneaking out to take a math test?" He asks, falling into step next to me.

"I don't think it counts a sneaking when I'm walking out the door. And Hey- If I do well, I don't have to take the final. Besides, I already have plans for that day and need to keep it free." I say, defending myself.

"I don't want to know. The less I know about what you're up to, the better for us both." He says, his hands up in surrender.

Smiling at him, I stop and push the button for the elevator up to the main floors. "Wait, so why did you come down here if you didn't get my bag? You could have just told me." I say, tapping my temple.

"Oh, umm." Nate looks away from me and shoves his hands into his jeans. "You looked pretty bad the other night. Almost death like… and you slept all day yesterday.. So I just..." He trails off.

Breaking out into a smile, I throw my arm around his shoulder and pull him into my side. "Aww, my baby brother cares about me!" My cheek is squished into his shoulder, since he's already crazy tall, but his lanky arm goes around me in an attempt at an awkward hug, and his cheeks have a red tinge.

"No I don't" he says half halfheartedly.

* * *

Reaching the main floor, I turn left down the hall towards my room. I can see that Nate is right, Storm is standing near my room, as if to keep students from stopping near it.

I'm surprised Nathan is still walking with me, but decide use it to my advantage. As we near my room, Storm see us. There's a surprised, but happy look on her face. "My sleeping baby! How are you feeling?" She ask as she pulls me into a hug, and smothers the top of my head with kisses. Laughing, I hug her back and say, "much better."

Releasing me, she holds me at arm's length to assess me. When she decides that I'm going to live, she pulls me in for one more hug, and then releases me. "Antie O, really, I'm okay."

"Oh, I know. It's just been awhile since I've gotten to smoother you with love." Turning to Nate, she has a wicked smile on her face and says, "your turn Naty-poo."

Nates eyes widen in horror, and Storm and I both bust out laughing. Still smiling, she turns back to me, "I am glad to see you're doing better, my sweet girl. Where is your Mama?"

Not missing a beat, and with a smile still pastured on my face, I say, "Oh, she's working on something with Uncle Hank, so this is my escort." I give Nathan a slight shove, and he does a good job of hiding his surprise.

" _Wait, no. I told you I don't want to be involved in your schemes!_ " He quickly says to me.

" _Too late, Naty-Poo."_

"Anyways, Antie O, I need to grab some stuff so I can get to Pre-calc." Starting to pass her, I give her one more quick hug and tell her I'll see her in History.

Nate is still yelling at me telepathically as we reach my room, but I don't hear him. Upon reaching the doorway, I freeze and stare at the contents within. Someone has pieced back together mine and Annie's room.

I remember Annie's desk being it tipped on its front, but now it's back, next to her bed, all the picture frames in place. The strips of wall paper that had been torn off are reattached with a few faint lines showing The only things missing are a few posters and the bedroom door.

I turn to Nate, confusion on my face. "What happened?"

He places a hand on my shoulder, but I shrug it off. Looking around, I locate my messenger bag placed back by my desk, as if nothing even happened. As I walk to it, Nate lets out a sigh. "Mom and Annie fixed everything yesterday. Well, dad had to patch a few holes in the wall, and a few of the posters couldn't be mended but other than that it's all back to normal.

"None of this is normal." I say it to myself, but when I turn I realize I must have said it out loud because Nate is looking at me with a worried look. Turning back to my bag, I grab it and sling it over one shoulder.

"Come on, we need to get to our classes."

Nate looks like he wants to say something, but instead turns and heads out. After a moment, and one more glance around, I turn and follow him.

* * *

I reach my math class just as the final bell rings. I quickly walk to my seat, and plop down, feeling eyes on me, but I don't look up.

" _Hey, you okay?"_

I finally look around, and locate Annie at her usual spot. I give her a weak smile and nod.

Annie came to see me, during the 30 minutes I was awake last night. She insisted that she wasn't upset about the room or that I threw her across it. Actually, she acted as if everything was fine and dandy. I'm the one who was awkward and weird.

" _Thank you for fixing the room."_

Annie returns a small smile of her own, and then looks down to the exam in front of her.

Just as she does, Mr. Wilson pauses at my desk, _"I'm glad you could join us, Ms. Summers,"_ He tells me telepathically, as he hands me my test. I give him a small smile back, and turn to my exam.

Just after I finish writing my name, another voice pops into my head, _"Where the hell are you Rachel Anne Summers?!"_

I jump a little at my mom's angry voice.

Right, I snuck out of the med wing. After I hem and ha over what to say back and finally go with, _"Gotta take a math test, talk to ya later."_ and slam my mental shields shut. I have a feeling it's going to be a long day.

* * *

"Quake! Hey, Quake, wait up!"

I'm walking away from Pre-cal. My exam was a piece of cake, but I'm still getting a gnarly headache again. I'm on my way to the library to grab some materials for English, when I realize that someone is yelling at me.

Turning, I see that Lane kid from the other night. He's running down the hall, and stops once he reaches me, slightly out of breath. He's fixing the strap of his bag, as he smiles at me.

"Were you calling me Quake?" I ask him confused and slightly annoyed.

His smile only grows at this, "Yeah, you know, short for earthquake?"

I continue giving him an unimpressed look, as he continues, "I saw your room, and it looked like an earthquake happened, so I decided ima call you Quake."

Rolling my eyes, I turn on my heel and keep walking. Lane falls into step beside me and starts whistling a tune. "What are you doing?" I snap at him.

He shrugs and responds with, "whistling and walking at the same time. It's an advance form of multitasking many humans have yet to master."

"Okay asshole, I meant, why are you following me?"

It's his turn to look a little puzzled, "The professor said that you're supposed to show me around?"

Then he looks worried and I hear him thinking, _"Oh, shit, was I reassigned to someone else? Dammit it Lane, I told you to check your email. Of course, they wouldn't keep you with the sick girl."_

'Sick?' I really need to find one of my friends and find out what rumors are going around about me.

"Oh, right. Umm, fine, yeah, Professor X said that. Well, I'm going to the library, you're welcome to join. If not, our classes aren't that hard to find. They're all located on the second and third floors, right wing." I start to walk, but pause and look at him, "by the way, I'm not sick."

I'm browsing the historical section when he finally catches up with me. "So, you're a telepath?"

" _Yep."_ I say to him, and keep searching for the books I want.

"And telekinetic?"

I finally see the book I need, on the top shelf, so I simply hold my hand up and the book shoots into it. Once I have it, I turn and look at him in response.

Lane nods his head, mouth positioned in an impressed way, and simply says, "Cool."

He continues, "Undersea adaptation'

When I don't respond, he continues, "you know, I can, like, breath under water, and handle weird pressure changes and temps."

"I know what it is."

I've officially checked my books out, and start down the hall towards Professor X's room, Lane still in tow.

"Right, sorry-" he trails off and is finally silent.

I realize I'm being a jerk, so I stop. "Do you like coffee?"

Lane, bumps into me, surprised. "Uh, yeah." Then he clears his throat. "actually no, it's disgusting."

I smile at that. "Tea?"

He smiles back, "now you're talking."

* * *

"Yeah, I had to learn from YouTube, because my parents wouldn't let anyone teach me." I say, as I finish pulling the shots for my americano.

Lane is at the counter behind me, in the personal kitchen, nursing his tea. "Impressive. So, you really just drink it black?"

I shrug, "I like the bitterness." I explain, as I quickly put all the supplies away, and rinse off the equipment. "Come on, we gotta get to English."

Lane gets a wicked smile at this, "Eh, I like a girl that makes me late to class on my first day."

Rolling my eyes, I say, "not happening water boy," and keep walking, even though a small smile tugs at the corners of my mouth.

* * *

 **Author Note:**

 **Y'all, I have been in a different state for each weekend of this month. I just got back from Oregon and next weekend I'll be in Utah. I. Am. So. Tired.**

 **Okay, that's all for my complaining. Sorry, I've been MIA. As I said, I've been traveling a lot and working like crazy. Here's a short chapter with hopefully more to come soon! Hope everyone had a wonderful weekend!**


	5. Bonpa

"No, Nate! You can't run with da ball!"

Nathan doesn't stop, and has run to the other side of the King size bed, clearly trying to decide if he can make a dash for the door.

"Momma tes you tan't boss me wround, Ray Ray! I want to pway wit da ball, too!"

A five-year-old Rachel puts her hands on her hips and glares at her three-year-old brother. "I'm not bossin' you. I'm telling you how to pway da game! Now give me da ball back!"

"No!" Nate yells, trying to run past his sister. Nathan has almost made it to the door, when Rachel throws her hand out, trying to grab him. As she flails her hand, the pictures, jewelry, and perfume on their mother's dresser goes flying into the wall, causing liquid and glass to go everywhere.

Both children freeze, eyes wide in surprise and terror, as hurried footsteps can be heard approaching; and Jean quickly enters the room closely followed by Scott.

"What on earth happened?!" Jean asks, her voice stern but laced with panic. She squats in front of Nathan, as he is the closest to the door, and starts brushing back his sandy brown hair, as she looks him over for any possible injuries.

Scott is frozen in the door way, taking in the mess. The room smells strongly of cinnamon with a hint of vanilla, very clearly Jean's favorite perfume.

At his mother's touch, Nathan starts crying, drops the ball, and grabs on to Jean's neck. The mother carefully stands with her son, and turns to her daughter. Rachel is standing with a look of shock and fear on her face, mouth opened.

Scott is still standing in the door, hands behind is head trying to figure out what he can do. Sensing her husband isn't going to be of use at this point, Jean walks to her daughter and attempts to squat in front of her, Nathan still clinging to the front of her body.

"Rachel, baby, can you tell me what happened?"

Rachel is still looking at the dresser and down to her hands. After a moment, the young girl blinks a few times as if just now realizing her parents are even in the room. "I… I..." Rachel looks around the room again, and then to her mother.

"I threw da ball at Nate, but missed. I sorry, Momma. I..." The young red head's lower lip starts to tremble and tears are starting to escape her eyes.

"No, you idn't!" Nathan yells threw his sobs. "She… It uhs her and, Mommy. She did it mit her h-hand, like w-when you pick up our t-toys."

Jean glances at Scott, and both parents understand that their daughter has come into her telekinetic powers.

"No! No. It… I… No!" The five-year-old looks terrified and on the verge of panicking.

" _Scott, I need your help here."_ Jean says to her husband.

Scott jumps slightly, but shakes his head, and approaches their daughter. As he gets down on one knee, he says, "Ray, honey, Mommy and I aren't mad. It sounds like what happened in here was an accident."

The little girl has backed away from her parents, until her back is against their bed, her eyes on the dresser again.

Jean stands and leaves the room, returning a few minutes later without Nathan. Looking to his wife, Scott asks, _"What do we do?"_

Jean glances around the room once more and then to her terrified daughter. Part of her heart is breaking at the sight, and she knows that they need to address this carefully. Slowly, Jean approaches the scared girl. Rachel attempts to back away, but there's nowhere for her to go with her back against the bed, so she just pulls her arms in tight, her little body completely rigid.

Stopping in front of the scared girl, Jean squats down, again, and slowly reaches a hand out until it's cradling the young girls face. After a moment, Rachel's blue eyes meet her mother's brown.

"Hi, baby." Jean coos with a small smile. Rachel tries to shake her face away, but Jean keeps her hand pressed firmly against it, her other hand reaching out to hold the young girl's hands. Rachel tenses when their hands meet.

At this, Scott joins his wife in front of their daughter and Rachel is now looking between her parents. "I sorry, m-momma."

It's barely above a whisper, but both parents heard it, and with that Jean pulls the girl into her, holding her tightly. Jean feels the little body tense again, but then release, and she finds herself holding her sobbing daughter.

Jean lets out a slow breath, and looks to Scott, _"I put Nathan in front of the TV with Whinnie the Pooh on. Can you go check on him and then come back with a juice?"_

Scott nods, and reaches out to stroke Rachel's head, before standing and exiting the room. After a few minutes, he returns with apple juice in a glass with a straw, a damp wash cloth, and some tissues.

During his absents, Jean moved her and Rachel, so that the young girl is cradled in her lap and Jean's back is now against the bed. As he walks over, Scott tells his wife, " _He's fine. I gave him a bowl of cheerio's and his own cup of juice. As far as he's concerned, his birthday has come early since he's getting TV and juice all in one day."_

Jean smiles weakly at this. Her and Scott really limit the amount of TV the kids watch, and only on special occasions do they get to have sugary drinks. Once he's next to the bed, Scott slides down next to his wife.

Rachel has stopped crying, and Jean is slowly rocking them both back and forth. After few more moments, Jean clears her throat, "Rachel, sweetheart, I need you to look at me and Daddy."

At first it seems like the girl is going to ignore her mother, but reluctantly she peels off her mother's chest and cautiously looks to them. Her eyes are red and puffy, and her little face is drained of color. There's snot all over her nose, and, well, Jean's shirt is covered and soaked from tears.

Scott tenderly reaches out with a tissue and wipes his daughters nose, followed by the wash cloth. Once that's done, he hands Jean the juice, "Can you take a couple sips of the juice for me?" Jean coaxes.

Rachel opens her mouth, and Jean guides the straw between her lips. The young girl sucks down the entire glass of juice in a matter of seconds, and Jean is glad she asked Scott to bring it. The juice has helped the pale undertone of the girl's skin, and Rachel doesn't look as terrified.

Once Jean places the glass next to them, she turns Rachel so that the girl is straddling her legs, and Jean is holding her hands in her own. Scott reaches out his own hand, and strokes the girl's cheek, "Can you tell us what happened in here? What really happened." He corrects, as both parents can see the gears turning the little girls head.

Rachel glances back over her shoulder and then looks down to her mother's lap. "I tried to stop Nate, and caused the stuff to fall off."

Her voice is mumbled, and barely audible. "Rachel," Jean warns, her daughter knowing that a clear answer is expected.

The small child huffs a sigh, "I… I wanted da ball back, but Nate wouldn't give it to me. He tried to run, so I-I was going to get his arm, but instead all the stuff just… It just falled."

Rachel looks up, panic returning to her features. "Momma, I really didn't know it was going to happen. I know I'm supposed to share da ball, but I didn't mean to break your stuffs, I really didn't. My hand, it… I..."

The young girl is staring at her hand, fear in her eyes. "Hey, hey, hey. Rachel, look at me." Slowly, Rachel's eyes meet her mother's, and Jean firmly grasps her hands, holding them up so that they're in their line of sight, but eyes are locked. "Daddy and I are not upset; do you hear me?"

Eventually, a small nod come from the girl. "You are not in trouble. Yes, you need to share the ball with your brother, and we talked about being bossy, but what happened," Jean holds up Rachel's hands up further, "was an accident. Accidents happen. And honey, I'm sorry that it scarred you." The young girls lip starts to tremble again, as Jean continues, "but you are okay. Nathan is okay, mommy's stuff, I'll fix it. Okay?"

When the girl doesn't react, Jean lifts her chin, "we don't lie about our powers. Ever. What happened today, was scary, very scary for you, but it's also exciting. Baby, you have new powers."

Rachel starts shaking her head, and attempts to pull her hands away, "I don't want more powers!"

This shocks both Jean and Scott, "Ray, why do you say that?" Scott cuts in.

Rachel shrugs, but then whispers, "I, I was mad at brother. I.. I was going to take the ball. He, I… Daddy, I almost hurt him-"

Understanding dawns on both parents, _"Jean, how do we handle this?"_ Scott asks, as his wife's eyes meet his, _"We..."_

"IIII can hear you!" Rachel cuts in, her little voice annoyed.

"Hey, you know better than to listen to mine and Daddy's conversations." Jean chastises without a second thought.

The little girl narrows her eyes, and crosses her arms. Both parent let out a laugh; clearly the girl isn't scarred by today's incident and is quickly returning to normal.

Jean looks to the mess, and then back to her daughter. Deliberately, Jean raises her own hand and Rachel turns and watches; as Jean replaces the broken picture frames and jewelry back on the dresser. The glass will need to be replaced in the frames, but that can wait; and the perfume is a lost cause, so Scott makes a mental note to buy more for his wife.

When Rachel turns back to her parents Jean says, "we practice. We don't hide from our powers, or else they stay scary and unpredictable. Daddy and I are here to help you, as well as Aunt Ororo, Uncle Hank, and Bonpa (the name the kids decided to call Professor X)." Leaning forward to kiss Rachel's head, Jean continues, "Baby, you are not alone and I don't want you to be scared of yourself, okay?"

The small girl looks down to her hands and then back to the dresser. As she faces her parents, she asks in a soft voice, "you promise you'll help me?"

"Yes, always." Scott says, reaching out to squeeze his daughters shoulder.

"But, what if I hurt someone?"

* * *

My eyes open slowly, and I take in my dark room. I blink a few times, and slowly sit up. Why on earth would my brain go back to that memory?

Deciding I need some water, I slowly get out of bed. "Hey, everything alright?" Comes Annie's tired voice.

"Yeah, weird dream. I'm going to get some water, need anything?"

"Nah, but want me to come?"

I shake my head and then realize she can't see me. "No, I'm good. Be back shortly."

As I'm trudging down the hall, I see a light coming from under the Professor's office door. Part of me says to just get my water and go back to bed, but my feet carry me to the office door instead. Standing in front of it, I hesitate, about to knock, when his voice comes from inside, "Come in, Rachel."

Slowly, I turn the knob and enter. The professor is at his desk, and I smile at him. He's dressed in a white shirt, and I know that means he's also wearing blue plaid pajama pants. Students are always surprised to see him in sleep wear, though it's not often he's out in it. They're so used to his nicely pressed suits.

I close the door behind me, and turn to walk to the chair across from him. As I sit, he slides a mug of cocoa towards me, causing me to give him a surprised look.

"Old habits die hard." He says with a smile.

"You saw my dream?" I ask.

When I was younger, whenever I had a bad dream and mom didn't come get me, I'd often wake to the professor offering me cocoa in the kitchen. We'd discuss whatever it was that was on my mind, and then I'd go back to bed. It's been a few years since we've had one of these chats.

"So, your powers are worrying you?"

I take a sip of my drink, and lick the marshmallow from my lips, "umm, no. I don't think so. What happened last week sucked, but.. I mean, it happens, right?"

He gives me a smile and nods, so I continued, "I, maybe subconsciously, I'm still nervous, but I honestly don't know where that dream came from… Or, I guess, memory since it actually happened."

The professor gives me a thoughtful look, but surprises me with his next question, "How is Mr. Anderson adjusting?"

"Oh, uh, fine."

"He's joining you in the danger room this coming week?" The professor asks, taking a drinking of his own cocoa.

"That's what Storm said, but Sir, I really don't understand how we're going to train with him… He's, well, only useful in water and my team, well, isn't?"

That didn't come out how I wanted but Professor X gives me a knowing smile. "I think you'll be surprised how Mr. Anderson can benefit your team, Rachel. Remember everyone helps in unexpected ways."

I roll my eyes at this 'wisdom'. "Okay, sure." I respond, and take a few more sips of my cocoa, enjoying the comfortable silence. After a moment, I give into the question that's been in the back of my mind.

When I look up, the Professor is already looking at me expectantly. Sighing, I say, "I feel like something's coming. I don't know what or when, but… Ugh, never mind."

Professor Xavier is quiet for a moment, and then gently says, "What have you been taught your whole life?"

I purse my lips slightly before reluctantly saying, "to trust my instincts." I quickly continue, "But, Bonpa, my instincts have been a little cray cray lately if you haven't noticed?"

I blush slightly at the use of the old nickname Nate and I coined for the Professor when we were little. "Dumb memory." I think, blaming my dream for its reemergence.

The professor raises an eyebrow at my choice of words 'cray cray', but then smiles none the less. "So, it is your powers that have you worried?"

"No… Yes. Ugh, I don't know, but it's more than that. I think-"

"Time. Time will tell what is to come. You know that, I know that. Fear. Fear holds us back. Let go of the fear and I'm sure things will become more clear."

"Fear helps us stay in control." I retort, without thinking and then wince.

The professor gives me a sad smile, "My child, you know that's not true."

I drink the rest of my cocoa and place the mug back on his desk. "I feel out of control and not at the same time. It's as if this dread that is in my gut, this feeling that something is coming, makes my powers that much more unpredictable. Mom found nothing wrong with me last week..."

"But you're convinced something is wrong with you?"

I shrug.

"Are you still having the headaches?"

The headaches haven't stopped, but I chose to say, "off and on."

When I'm met with silence, I sigh, "What do you want me to say?"

"I want you to say whatever you feel you need to say. It's not me you need to be honest with, but yourself."

"Ugh, you sound like a fortune cookie."

This earns me a small laugh, and when I look up, I smile back at the Professor. "You should talk to your mother. She's familiar with the fear of losing control."

This surprises me, my mom is the epitome of always in control. My face must show my surprise because the professor continues, "It's not my story, or stories, to tell, but Rachel, you're not alone."

My response is another sigh, I want to press more, but I know that it won't do any good, so I nod, "I know."

Suddenly, tiredness sets in and I remember that it's the middle of the night. Knowing that our conversation is over, I stand and grab mine and the professors mugs from the desk, to take back to the kitchen. As I approach the door, I stop and turn back, walking to the desk.

As I walk around to stand next to him, the professor looks at me puzzled. I bend, and give him a quick kiss on the cheek, saying, "Goodnight, Bonpa," and with that I head back to bed.

* * *

 **Author Note:**

 **Stay Rad, Peeps. Happy Friday/Weekend! -Shan**


	6. So, training?

Peering into the lounge room the adults tend to use as an escape from the students, I look around trying to spot my mother. It's silent within, but I can feel my mother's presence. After a second, I spot the her red hair peaking over the arm of the couch.

Walking in, I take in the room as I approach my mom. There's a half finished chess game on the chess board; probably ongoing between my dad and professor X. I can see Kirk's knitting in the corner by the fire place, and Storms magazines are spread across the coffee table. I smile thinking of all the memories I have from within this room.

Watching Christmas movies, playing twister and laughing as Dad and Hank are intertwined in rather unnatural positions (Uncle Hank won and dad accused him of cheating with his feet). Having girls night with Storm and Mom, painting our toes.

Pulling myself from memory lane, I look at mom. I know she sees me, but she's spread out on the leather couch, reading one of her nasty romance novels, that has a very attractive, half naked, man on the front.

"You just going to stare at me?" She asks without looking up from her book.

I consider this for a second, and then carefully crawl on the couch and position myself so that I'm laying on top of her. After I've made it so that I'm laying between her arms that are holding up her book, she finally says, "can I help you?" Her voice is amused, and unfazed by our current arrangement.

Deciding to jump to the point, I ask, "Mom, have you ever been scared of your own powers?"

At this question, I feel her book rest on my back as she cranes her head trying to read my face, but I'm looking forward, towards the blank TV.

After a moment, she gently replies with, "Yeah, I have." She pauses and then asks, "Sweetheart, is this about last week?"

I shrug, and she's quiet for another moment. Then she pats my back, "sit up." Reluctantly, I slide off her, and sit on the couch sideways, legs crossed, as she mimics my position, facing me. "Talk to me, love." She tells me, grabbing my hands and pulling them into hers.

"I..." A sigh escapes my lips as I try to figure out what I want to say, "Do you remember when I destroyed all the stuff on your dresser?"

Her eyebrows raise slightly, surprised by this choice of topic, but slowly she responds with, "When you got your kinetic abilities? Yes, I remember it very well."

I press my lips together, "yeah… I had a dream about it the other night, and I guess… I guess, part of me feels like that again."

Mom scrunches her brow, clearly trying to follow me, but struggling, so I continue, "I mean, I have this sense of dread in my gut, but I don't know why... Like- like, my body knows something that I don't. It feels similar to the fear I experienced when I was five, but this time, I don't know what's causing it."

"I see."

When I look up to her, she's giving me a sympathetic look. "Sounds pretty scary."

I nod, but don't say anything, "And you were pretty hesitant to learn how to control your powers for awhile. Getting you to use them was like pulling teeth, or trying to get your brother to eat broccoli."

I smile at the reference. Nate will literally eat anything, but broccoli. Him and mom once had a stand off at the dinner table for more than an hour, before dad convinced mom it wasn't a battle worth fighting. Eventually, she and Nate settled on some celery and called it good.

"I'm not scared to use them. I love my powers." I say earnestly, "seriously, they make folding laundry way faster… but, it's like there's a disconnect between my brain and my body."

Mom rolls her eyes at the laundry comment, but says, "Charles told me you're still having headaches?"

I wince at this shared information, and think back to my conversation with Professor X a few nights ago. "maybe," I admit, with another shrug.

Mom looks at me, trying to read something, "this is just a theory, but maybe your powers are about to grow."

I look up at her surprised as she continues, "your body remembers how scared you were that day and so does your mind. You worked so hard to shut everything down, and it kept firing back with a vengeance."

We both think back to when I was little and of the broken TV, endless food thrown across the room, and a lot of broken toys.

"So, like a growth spurt?" I ask, confused.

"Potentially." Mom says with a shrug.

"But, how… I don't get it. I mean, I know my powers have gotten stronger and more developed as I get older..."

"As I said, it's just a theory." I'm still scrutinizing this information, somewhat annoyed at the idea of my powers getting a growth spurt instead of my height. I'm only 5'5" and it drives me nuts being so much shorter than everyone else in my family.

"Honey, look at me." When I do, mom says, "I've been scared of my powers, and as a result tried to have a tighter control on them. You and I both know this has negative consequences. You get hurt, and others can potentially get hurt as well. The more control you try to have, the less you have as a result."

I nod, knowing all of this, as I've heard this lecture multiple times, so I cut her off, "it's like I told Bonpa… Something bad is coming."

A smile tugs at the corners of her mouth, but mom says, "okay, bad how?"

Exasperated, I pull my hands from hers and stand up, "I don't know. Never mind." I shake my head, frustrated that I can't get my point across. "I should get to started on homework," I say, turning and heading for the door.

Mom jumps up as well, and follows me, "Ray, hey!"

The door shuts in front of me, causing me to stop. I'm expecting to be lectured on walking away mid conversation, as mom walks up to me, but she surprises me by saying, "Tomorrow morning, training room, 6am."

I'm try to process what she just said, as the door tentatively opens and Dad and Kirk appear. Taking in mom and me, Kirk says hello and continues in, heading straight to his knitting chair. However, Dad pauses next to mom; and smiles at us, as he puts an arm around her shoulder. He leans to give mom a kiss on the lips, but mom is still looking at me, and eyebrow raised waiting for an answer. "What's up?" He asks, looking from me to mom. Were both holding eye contact, having a stare down. "Uh, is everything okay?" He asks, tentatively.

Mom doesn't respond to him, her arms are crossed and she repeats, "6am, training room." I'm still trying to think of a retort, but mom has decided the conversation is done, because she now turns to dad with a smile and kisses him more fully, and says "hi". I roll my eyes, and start to walk away, but I feel a pull on my arm. I groan as mom pulls me against her and dad, and kisses my forehead. "Moooom, ugh." I say, sounding like an annoyed eight year old, but I'm smiling as she releases me.

"So, you're joining our training session tomorrow?" Dad asks, still confused as to what is happening.

I shrug again, "I apparently don't have a choice," I say, with a pointed look at mom.

Mom's eyes narrow slightly, but they still hold a gleam of amusement, "Our daughter is feeling a little out of control, so I figured we could help with that."

I feel my chest cave slightly, embarrassed that she told dad. Which is dumb, since I knew she'd tell him regardless; however, dad suddenly looks excited and says, "Sweet! That means blowing things up!"

They both laugh at my surprised look and dad continues, "the best way to gain control is let go completely, which means things tend to get broken. Might as well make it fun."

* * *

Coming into the rec room, I see my friends sitting around and throw myself on the couch next to Lillie, my hair still wet from my recent shower.

"How was training?" Annie asks from her spot next to Ryan. They're sitting on the floor, homework spread out in front of them on the coffee table.

"Brutal." I say, wincing as I sit up. "Remind me to never turn to the dark side and go up against any of them." I say, referring to the adults.

"What'd you do today?" Ryan asks, not looking up from his biology textbook.

"My mom made me shield against Storm, as she threw lighting at me. At one point, I couldn't see because it was also windier than hell, and so I lost sight of her. Let's just say there's a nice 'Rachel' shaped dent in the training room wall from where I was thrown."

"Fuck, dude. I still can't believe you get to train with the X-men." Comes Frazier's voice from the pool table.

"I'm not training with them, just getting the crap beat out of me." I say, standing from the couch and grabbing a cue from the wall. "Rack them up, I'll play." I say to Frazier.

"Yeah, I'll admit, I was a little angry that you were getting special training lessons until I saw that bruise on your butt. Your parents sure have a weird way of 'helping you with your powers,'" Annie comments, a mocking smile on her face.

The bruise she's referring too is basically the size of a cantaloupe and it came about because I failed to stop a clay pigeon that mom threw at me. Annie laughed and told me my butt looked like a bowling ball when I was changing into my pajamas the other night. "Ha ha ha," I retort drily, "I'll have you know, I plan it use a lot of what I'm learning in our own team training, so you better watch it."

Annie simply snorts and turns to point out something in the magazine she's holding, to Lillie.

"Hey, speaking of training, can I run with you guys tomorrow?" Frazier asks, as I take my shot on billiards. I sink the 10 stripped into the corner and I'm lining up to hit the 15, as Annie responds, "sure, I have no problem with that."

I miss my shot, and turn to the conversation. Ryan is murmming biology terminology to himself, but Annie and Lillie are still reading magazines.

"Umm, I can only go if we do an afternoon run."

Frazier is lining up his shot now, and Annie looks up at me. "You're training with your mom, again?"

I shrug, "I think I get both my parents tomorrow, and as much as part of me hates it, it's been helping. I haven't had a headache for a few weeks now."

My mom's training session are brutal, but kind of fun; especially when others join. I knew that being part of the X-Men was intense, but damn, they're insane.

"Well, an afternoon run is fine with me," Frazier cuts in. I turn and see that he's cleared the table and all that remains are two of my balls and the 8 ball. "Side pocket, right," He says as he sinks the eight ball, ending the game.

I purse my lips, I now remember why none of us play him. "Another round?" Frazier inquires, a wicked gleam in his eyes.

"Pass." I say, returning to the couch and dropping back down. I instantly regret it as pain shoots through every muscle in my body.

"Y'all mind if I join?"

Everyone goes silent, as Lane enters the rec room. There's some tension in the group over Lane. Our danger room training sessions have been a disaster with him, and the team wants me to talk to Storm about getting him switched to a different team.

His fighting skills are useless, and unless there's water around, Lane is more of a hindrance than a help.

I, too, am baffled as to why he's on our team.

Frazier quickly makes an excuse about needing to shower before we leave, and Lillie excuses herself shortly after him. Ryan asks Annie if she wants to go make out and she eagerly leaves with him, not giving Lane a second glance.

"Guess I know how to clear out a room." Lane half jokes, as we both watch everyone walkaway.

"Don't take it personally."

He lets out a humorless laugh at this, "don't take it personally that people don't like me?"

I grimace at my poor choice of words. "It's not that they don't like you, they just don't know you." I say with a shrug. I, too, don't really know Lane, but I decide to omit that thought.

"It's okay, I get it, I'm the weird new guy."

"I don't think weird is part of it. You're in a house full of mutants."

Lane shakes his head, "Should I ask for a different training team?"

I look at him surprised and he continues, "I'm not stupid. I know I suck and that I'm holding you all back. I've only ever used my powers to cheat in swim completions, not battles, and I'm kinda useless when there's no water around."

It's what everyone on my team, myself included, has thought, but him saying out loud sounds harsh. I sigh, unsure what to say. Eventually, I go with the truth, "You're right, you're not very good but to be fair none of us have actually been in battle. Only the some of the 18 year olds, and well, 'adults'." Lane deflates even more at my words, "but Professor X assigned you to our team for a reason." 'A reason, none of us know and are starting to question,' but I don't say that part.

"Look, it's the weekend, let's not worry about this right now. We're planning to go to the arcade, what to come?" I ask, wanting to change the topic.

"I don't think your friends would like that."

"Well, I'm driving so my friends can suck it."

This finally earns me a smile, and I can't help but hear his thoughts. He's excited and so badly wants to be included in something.

Part of me feels guilty for not making his transition easier. It had to have been hard joining the school this late in the semester and when he only has a couple years here.

"We're grabbing Pizza after," I can tell he's still trying to think of a reason why he shouldn't go. "And I'll cream you at air hockey."

"Oh, I'm quaking in my boots." He says, and I can tell that got him to accept the invitation.

I laugh, and send a mental message to all my friends that Lane is coming and they need to suck it up.

* * *

 _ **Y'all! I got into Graduate School! Hells to the yes! Also, I hope all you lovely people are well. -Shan**_


End file.
